


Cooking Together

by Persiflage



Series: Domesticity with Porn [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Mentions of Bobbi/Mack, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Porn with Feelings, Post Mission, Skoulson Sex Tropes, Workplace Relationship, sex in inappropriate places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Coulson are cooking dinner for the team - and getting a bit distracted on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> This is a sequel to [Grocery Shopping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6403852), and is for the Domestic prompt Cooking Together.

Daisy loves cooking with Coulson – they don't have time to do it often, unfortunately, but they've managed it more than half a dozen times in the last few months. She appreciates the fact that he's as patient with her when they're cooking as he is in everything else they do together. 

They seem to make cakes or cookies or desserts more often than actual meals, although no one seems to mind that – Coulson's gained a reputation as a great baker of sweet stuff, and the team's as happy to indulge him by eating his goodies as he is to actually make the stuff in the first place. 

The team is also happy to let them have the kitchen to themselves while they're cooking – a consequence of Bobbi walking in with Simmons the first time Daisy and Coulson cooked together, to find her making out with Coulson while they were waiting for some trays of cookies to cool before they were iced. The making out might have been more acceptable if Coulson hadn't got her shirt unfastened and his hands on her breasts as they kissed. As it was, Simmons had squeaked, then bolted, and Bobbi had stood there, eyebrows raised, arms folded over her chest, and her lips pursed as Coulson had sheepishly apologised. 

Of course, Bobbi being Bobbi, she'd teased the two of them about it for a couple of weeks until Daisy had caught her and Mack making out, before either one of them had actually admitted to the fact they were now a couple. Daisy had promised not to tell anyone else, so long as Bobbi quit teasing Coulson about walking in on them, and Bobbi had been too relieved to argue with her. She and Mack had confessed a few days later, and met with nothing but overwhelming support from the others, with Coulson privately confessing to Daisy that he was glad for Bobbi because he'd always felt she deserved better than Hunter, though he'd never expressed that view to either Bobbi or Hunter.

These days, whenever Daisy and Coulson are cooking, they put a sign on the kitchen door, warning everyone to stay clear, in part because they tend to make surprise cakes or desserts for birthdays or other special occasions, but also to spare the others from walking in on them – Daisy hasn't quite worked out why, but Coulson cooking seems to be a major turn on for both of them. 

Currently they're waiting for the two cakes they've baked to cool before they start work on tonight's dinner, and Coulson's leaning back against the table, his hands resting behind him, as Daisy gives him a blowjob. She'd been touching him up at intervals while they've been working on the cakes, and by the time the cakes came out of the oven, he was rock hard and almost begging for her to get him off. So she backed him up against the table, pressing her body against his and kissing him deeply, before she unfastened his jeans and pushed them, and his boxers, down onto his thighs, exposing his erection before kneeling down and lapping at the head of his cock. 

"Daisy," he gasps as she takes him deeper and he brings his left hand forward to curl around the back of her neck as she sucks on his cock a couple of times. She lifts her hand, which has been resting on his knee, and strokes his balls, and she feels his entire body tighten in response. She immediately backs off, carefully sliding his cock out of her mouth, making him whimper.

"Shh," she says quietly, and leans in from the side to kiss him, her right hand now wrapped around the base of his cock. She steps away from him, her gaze fixed on his face as she unfastens her own jeans, then pushes them and her panties down before she moves in beside him again.

"I want you to fuck me, Phil", she says, and he groans, then nods adamantly. She turns around to face the table, bending right over and leaning her weight on her forearms.

"Oh fuck," he mutters, then he moves in behind her, his hands holding her hips firmly as he pushes into her. It's a bit awkward since they both still have their jeans on, but for Daisy that just adds to the thrill of what they're doing: an illicit fuck in the kitchen is not something they've ever tried before as they usually limit themselves to going down on each other, or simply making out in various stages of undress. 

She softly moans his name when he bottoms out, and tries not to whimper when he slides his cock almost all the way back out. 

"You'd better be quick," she tells him, a bit breathless with arousal. "Despite the sign, someone might still come in."

"Yeah, you're – " He pushes back in, faster this time. "You're not wrong." He tightens his grasp on her hips, and proceeds to pound into her, insofar as that's possible. It's hard and fast, and she feels an orgasm explode through her body within only a few minutes of Coulson penetrating her. He grunts and stills when her muscles tighten around his cock, but the moment they loosen again, he resumes thrusting, and she comes a second time, even more intensely than the first, and that's enough to tip him over the edge as well.

"Fuck, Daisy," he whispers against her neck as he slumps over her.

"Mmm." She hums agreement to his sentiment – somehow knowing that he felt his orgasm as intensely as she'd felt her own.

"I don't want to move."

She rolls her eyes, even though he can't see, then chuckles softly. "Want me to vibrate you off my back?"

He gasps. "You can do that?" he asks, sounding startled. He pulls away from her, and she bites back a moan of loss when his cock slips out of her, then his hands are on her shoulders, turning her around to face him.

"Yeah, Phil, I can do that." She wraps her arms around his neck, heedless of the fact that they both have their jeans hanging around their knees, and that there's a trickle of moisture on her inner thigh. "You really should come and see me train, or even come and train with me some time. I promise not to break you."

He laughs at that. "Hey, I've got a mighty robot hand." He says it like he's so fucking proud, and that makes her laugh, even with the lump in her throat because it's the first time he's sounded actually proud of his prosthetic. She knows he's got used to it, and knows, too, that he's glad to have it rather than a stump, but she also knows that his arm hurts every day, and that actually fitting the prosthetic to the 'dock' on his stump is still painful every time he does it. 

She also knows, though he's only briefly mentioned it once, that he appreciates the fact that she likes him to use his left hand when he fingerfucks her – he'd been horrified, the first time she'd guided that hand to her sex to finger her, until she'd patiently explained that it's stronger than his flesh and blood hand, which he'll be grateful for afterwards, and also it actually gives her a bigger buzz, because of the robot hand's different vibrations. She supposes it could be considered kinky, but it doesn't feel kinky – it just feels like a good way to bring them both pleasure, and she knows it's important to Coulson that he should bring her pleasure, just as it's important to her to give him that. And if him using his robot hand somehow 'humanises' it, even better.

"Okay, okay," he says. "I should come and see. As Director, even if not as your boyfriend."

She smirks at him. "C'mon Phil, tell me you'll come and train with me. I know you want to."

"So needy," he teases, then smirks before kissing her so deeply that she slides her arms down his back and squeezes his still-naked ass.

He groans quietly. "Yes, okay. I'll come and train with you, I promise. Now you'd better get your hands off my sexy ass so I can pull up my pants and get started on dinner." He rubs his nose against hers. "I don't want to have to get take-out."

She squeezes his ass again, just because it's there, under her hands, then drops her arms.

"Thank you." He gives her a quick peck on the lips, then bends down and tugs up his jeans, fastening them swiftly. Daisy does the same, then grabs the bottle of disinfectant spray they keep in the corner of the counter, and sprays the table where they've been fucking. Coulson washes his hands, then starts pulling out pans and dishes, and after she's washed her own hands, Daisy goes to help him.

When she reaches him, she wraps her arms around his torso and noses the back of his neck. "Tomorrow?" she asks.

He sighs hugely, really melodramatically in fact, and she laughs. "Okay, okay, I'll come and train with you tomorrow. Anything to stop you nagging."

"Oh you," she says, and pulling away, she swats his ass, before moving to the fridge. "Okay, tell me what you need from here."

He begins telling her, and as she starts to get the stuff out, she thinks about how glad she is to be back at the Playground, and how much she's missed him the last four weeks, and she hopes they never have to spend so long apart again.


End file.
